Problem: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{6k - 3}{2} \times \dfrac{3}{5k}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{ (6k - 3) \times 3 } { 2 \times 5k}$ $r = \dfrac{18k - 9}{10k}$